1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet for marking and a marked sheet member used for display and decoration in a form to be stuck on the surfaces of things such as buildings, building materials, vehicles, ships, machines, instruments, sundry goods, household articles, or toys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a large size marked sheet having a clear and precise pattern used for interior decorations such as a wall sheet, sliding door sheet, and window glass decorative sheet; and a sheet for marking which is used as a material for manufacturing the above marked sheet. The present invention further concerns a method of simply manufacturing the above marked sheet member at a low cost.
2. Related Art
In a conventional marked film, a character or pattern has been usually printed on one surface of a resin film by screen printing or gravure printing. Additionally, as a sheet for interior decoration such as a wall sheet, a type using a polyvinyl chloride resin film has been generally applied, because the polyvinyl chloride resin film exhibits a soft feeling and calm brightness, and easily forms a three-dimensional patterning on the surface.
In the conventional marked film sheet, patterns have been repetitive and relatively simple, and further the selection of the pattern has been restricted ready-made patterns, and accordingly, a user could not easily obtain a marked sheet having a desired pattern with an original design.
The conventional marked film sheet, which forms each pattern by printing, has a disadvantage in that it must make a stereotype plate for each pattern. For example, even in manufacturing marked film sheets having a desired pattern with original design on a small scale (such as an amount required for personal use), the equipment, labor and cost required are substantially the same as in the mass-production of ready-made sheets. Additionally, the conventional marked sheet has the limitation of continuously forming a multi-color and precise pattern or a complex pattern without any repetition.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 5-165246 discloses a marked film sheet in which a pattern is formed using a color copying machine of the electrophotographing type. This method enables a suitable pattern to be relatively easily formed. However, the method using the electrophotographing technique requires a plurality of photosensitive drums each having a size equivalent to the width of a substance to be copied for forming a toner image and transferring the image to the substance to be copied; accordingly, in the viewpoint of the size of the apparatus, the method has difficulty in continuously manufacturing a large size marked sheet having a width ranging from one to several meters.